United at last
by Ruby Mongroe
Summary: Cammie and the gang are reunited to do a mission together. I suck at summaries. First fanfic. Review plz. Rated T just in Case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is my first fanfic. plaese review i have LOADS more to write and i have 2 other fanfics ready to be uploaded so long as you keep reviewing. thanks.**

I stepped into Gallagher Academy For Exceptinal Young Women. The Chandelier I had told Zach about during my Mother's wedding to Joe was up now. It had oval light bulbs and had a tint of sapphire in each jewel.

The staircase I once ran up and down all my school life was newly built. It had a ruby lush carpet running down each stair.

Gillian Gallagher's sword, which I traditionally kissed on my graduation, was resting upon a wall.

I missed my school so much. The overpowering longing was tightening my chest and a sob was rising up my throat. I wanted to be the girl who was looking in a rubbish bin for a drink bottle to find a guy staring at her. I wanted to be the girl who wasn't over Josh and trying to lose her tail in DC. I wanted to be the girl who was foolish and didn't know what the REAL world was like. It was all coming back to me, but all that has vanished.

Lost in deep thought, I bumped into a a slight girl. We exchanged "sorry"s until we actually recognised each other. It was Amirah!

"Cammie! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same ting to you!" I replied.

"I didn't need Macey's protection during school semesters, only holidays and when im out. What are you doing here Cammie?" she looked very happy all of a sudden.

"I got a call in from my Mom. So, how are you?" I wanted to stay and chat forever. Her eyes widened.

"LATE! Abby is going to kill me! Bye!" and with that she ran to the CoveOps workshop where Abby supposedly taught 8th graders. I smiled in the thought of Abby possibly under attack of little 8th graders. Ha!

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN. AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU?" Macey called from the top of her lungs.

"YES YOU PROBABLY ARE!" I cried while she hugged me. More like squeezed the living daylight out of me.

"I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU CAMMIE!" she was still shouting.

"Why are you still shouting?" I asked.

"BECAUSE OF THAT AIRO- sorry, it's because of that aeroplane thingy they do to your ears." I didn't know what "thingy" she was referring to, but yeah.

"Hey, where are the others?" Others meaning Zach.

"You mean us?" Bex and Liz emerge from either side of the hall. Well, how did they do that?

"OMG!" I screamed while we group hugged. We were back together!

"Welcome back ladies." My mother stood by Joe to greet us.

"step into our office." Joe said and we did just that.

"It has to our attention that you have been working damn hard. I'm just going to tell it like it is. Your mission is to go on vacation with the whole gang, then come back and get back to hard work. We have rules. No smoking. No drinking. No drugs. Failure to follow the rules will be punishable by more missions. I doubt you want your head loaded with work to do. Grant, Zach and Jonas are having the same talk. They will meet you when you get to your destination. Preston will join later on." I looked over to where Macey was beaming, possibly with tear in her eyes.

This vacation will be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You lot have been so great by reviewing, you got me excited for the new chapter. I have to let this story flow so I will get right on to it! It might be al little weird in this chapter and rushed. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Cammie POV:**

We all filed out of my mother's office and, of course, Joe _had_ to tell us one more thing.

"Girls! I have one more thing to tell you." He called and we all stopped right in the middle of the grand hall. "You will have a long drive to the airport, so call it a Road Trip and a private jet will be provided. Goodbye and have a lovely time." Aw! Joe had softened up a little after his honeymoon with mom. How adorable!

"That's cute." Bex commented. "Now let's get our butts outside: WE HAVE A VACATION WAITING FOR US!"

We all replied with "Hell Yeah"s and strolled to the door.

We were not expecting _that_. A black Mercedes Benz was parked at an angle. We just stood there, admiring it's smooth curves and irresistible red leather interior.

"This is the most amazing convertible ever!" I exclaimed.

"I _have _seen better you know." Introducing, Macey McHenry millionaire and fashion guru.

"Well, we haven't." Liz said matter-of-factly. Oh Lizzie! Macey smirked. Zach smirks too. DON'T YOU DARE CAMMIE!

"Aw! Cammie is thinking about Zachy isn't she?" Bex cooed.

"No, I'm not." Although it came out like "um, n-o i-um-no-im-nnn-nn-ooo-ttttttt."

"Cammie, lying isn't your strongest point." Bex pointed out. Liz looked uncomfortable for my sake. Macey smirked. OOOHHHH. Zach smirks. He has hair that can be perfectly messed up on purpose and make me want to run my fingers in it. His mouth is almost permanently smirk covered and it makes me want to- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CAMMIE STOP!

"Cammie. Don't drool, it's unladylike." Macey wrinkled her nose as Bex gave out a tremendously loud laugh.

"Don't make Cammie feel uncomfortable." Liz hissed at them. This is why I love Liz ( in a best friend way)

"Okay, we'll make _you_ feel uncomfortable." Bex claimed. "How's Jonas? Planning on anything _special_?" she smirked. Liz flushed.

"Come on guys, lets get in the car." I sighed. Amazingly, the girls followed. "Who's driving?"

"I am."

I turned on my heel to find PRESTON WINTERS STANDING THERE IN FRONT OF US. PRESTON. WINTERS. IN FRONT OF US!

"PRESTON!" we all cried while hugging him (possibly to death. We are capable of that).

"Girls! Your crushing me to death!"

"Pressy wessy! I missed you SO much!" Macey exclaimed and- well I looked away because they might have kissed or something. I turned back and studied Preston. He had golden messed up hair, an expensive suit maybe armarni, muscles that showed through his suit. He had obviously been keeping up with his appearance.

"Preston what are you doing here?" Liz asked. I think she was taking notes of it all even though she has the best memory of maybe all of the world.

"Solomon called me. He probably got my number from the C.I.A, where i now work." He flashed a million dollar smile. Macey might have gushed under his gaze. Yes. Actual gushing. "Come on, we got a flight to catch."

We all filed in the car, Preston and Macey hogging the back seats, Bex beside them, Liz riding shotgun and that left me driving.

My first ever non-official yet official road trip. HERE WE GO!

**Sorry it's so pointless, but I had to build it up to the actual road trip because that is gonna be LONG!**

**What do you think about Preston coming back?**

**What do you think will happen on this road trip?**

**Get reviewing! (disclaimer soon.)**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! thanks for reviewing in particular ComeWithMeAndCatchTheStars and Crazy-for-Goode**

**you two are soo amazing!**

**So the point in this author note is that I am soooo stuck with what could happen in the road trip with cammie and the rest of them so far**

**Don't say anything like "Zach could appear" because i have tried this possibility but its not big enough**

**I want Zach's entrance to be AMAZING!**

Question time!

**1. What do you think of Preston being introduced in Chapter 2? (i thought its too early.)**

**2. What do you think is the best way forward? (i sooo need to know)**

**3. Do you like it so far? What could i improve on? (pleaseeeee tell me!)**

**R&R! **

**Next chapter in a week or so, need to draft it!**

**HOMEWORK HOMEWORK HOMEWORK**

**SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Who's yer fave youtuber?**


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm so bored." Bex whined like a little kid.

"Too bad." Liz and I hissed at the same time.

"Jinx!" we both cried AT THE SAME TIME.

"Immature." Macey commented.

"Look who's talking." Bex turned to her. "Oh Pressy Wessy I missed you sooo much!" she said it in a sickly high pitched voice, totally off key to Macey's actual voice and make slurpy kissing noises followed by the most deathly glare ever.

"Bex shut up." Preston hissed at her. How cute! Preston was STICKING UP FOR HIS GIRLFREIND!

"awwwwwwww. That's so cute!" I exclaimed then minded my own business and went back to driving. Soon enough, I got too bored of myself and went back to seeing what the others were doing. Liz was now on her laptop typing madly, Bex had an iPod in her hand and was asleep (she really CAN sleep anywhere.) and Macey and Preston were whispering in each other's ears. Ok, better get back to driving then. So bored. Better put the radio on. Billy Joel. How great. Just as I was going to change the station, Liz slapped my hand away.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Billy Joel is on the radio. Give him some respect." Oh no. Bex woke up.

"And when she knows what she wants from her ty-ty-ipe!" Liz sang quite beautifully.

"And when she wakes up and makes up her mi-iy-ind!" Macey and Preston did a little duet together.

"She'll see im not so tough, just because I'm in love with an uptown girl." I sang out.

"you know I've seen her in her uptown world She's getting tired of her high class toys And all her presents from her uptown boys She's got a choice" Bex screeched out. How did she do that?

"My ears are bleeding! Don't sing!" Preston wailed and covered his ears.

"Your dead when we get to the airport." Bex threatened and went back to her sleep. I turned the radio off. I sighed.

How boring could this day go?

**Hi guys! So yeah. This is the road trip PART 1. I have to go now and i wanted to make it up to you because I did an authors note last chapter. So yeah. Sorry it's so shprt and bad but it leads on to the next chapter.**

**What will happen next?**

**Anything funny happen in this chapter?**

**Thanks to my reviewers ESPECIALLY WITH ALL MY LOVE Crazy-For-Goode LOVE LOVE LOVE!**


	5. AN 2

**HI!**

**so this is just an A/N just to let you know that I won't be updating until i have at least 25 followers or 50 reviews **

**sorry but i just need it to motivate me **

**so let the word out that my fanfic needs more awesome reviews**

**remember: I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORY; SO LONG AS I HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWS.**

**REVIEW COUNT: **

**9TH NOVEMBER: **12 reviews :(

**10TH NOVEMBER: **15 _**reviews**_ :(

* * *

**RESPONSE TO ALL REVIEWS:**

i know it's frustrating, but it's worked! i have more followers, more reviews and faves.

**BUT WHAT ANNOYS ME THE MOST IS THAT I HAVE 828 VIEWS, 328 VISITORS BUT NOT THAT MANY REVIEWS**

so review and i will **NEVER** abandon my story.

_**hey guyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

**so ya, i just wanted to say...**

**I LOVE YOW AND I CANT HELP IT BUT I NEED THE REVIEWS AND FAVES!**

**SO IM GONNA BE NICE TO YOU AND IM GONNA UPDATE WHEN WE REACH 25 REVIEWS **

**BUT THEN IM GONNA NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET THE FULL 50 ON CHAPTER 6**

_**FYI: I HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS READY**_

_**HE HE HE HINT HINT**_

LOVE YOW!

XOXO

ruby mongroe


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi guys! I know you probably hate me because im asking for more reviews and refuse to update till I get a certain amount. And their will be zammie, I promise!**

**Onto the next chapter J**

Cammie POV:

"Pull over here." Liz commanded.

"Okey dokey." I don't know why I said that.

"Seriously, Cammie. We need to touch up your grammar." Macey said. I rolled my eyes. "And your attitude." They all laughed, except for me.

"let it go." I said. Then I parked into NorfolkInternationalAirport car parking bay. We all took off our seatbelts (except for Bex, she never wears her seatbelt) and climbed out of the car.

"We have no luggage." I stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Bex remarked.

"That means we get to go shopping!" I groaned inwardly. We walked into the semi-massive airport, but stopped in our tracks when we heard an announcement.

"Macey McHenry and co report to gate 1 please."

"Yes! We're in the private jet!" Macey fist bumped and led us to gate 1.

"Welcome to McHenry travel. Here is your complimentary gift package." An airport official handed us all a gift package each as we filed into the massive private jet.

It had around fifteen comfortable looking chairs with TV's on the back of each chair that folded out to become beds! This sure had been upgraded.

"Like it, guys?" Macey asked to nobody in particular. There was a chorus of "yeah I love it"s and "it wonderful"s. Then, we took our seats.

I took my seat and picked up the mini remote. Their were a load of boring reality shows on, but I watched one. It was about a girl who wasn't sure if seeing her boyfriend was the right thing, because she was getting distracted. It reminded me of myself, how I had sneaked out of my own school to meet Josh. But then I got reminded of Zach and how in one mission, I got badly hurt and he took of his shirt to stop the bleeding. And now im drooling. We hadn't seen each other for 6 MONTHS. I couldn't wait till we could meet again.

"Cammie!" Macey shrieked.

"Yes?" I snapped out of my beautiful dream.

"I _said_ what have you been up to since we were in Gallagher?" All of them leaned forward.

"Missions, mission's paperwork, paperwork, paperwork and missions." I sighed.

"Well I have too much to tell you about me!" Macey paused. "But first, a little game of truth or dare." Well, as long as it would occupy us.

We all sat in a circle and Macey grabbed a bottle from her seat (how?). Macey started off first and spun the bottle. It landed on Preston.

"Truth or dare."

"I will go with…. Truth."

"Okay… What is the stupidest thing you have ever done out of your own free will." Macey grinned. Preston flashed her a million dollar smile.

"Well, when I was about six years old, in winter I wanted to go swimming. So I went to the lake by my house and jumped into the water." He looked like he was waiting for something, and then remembered. "It was frozen." There was a 4.2 second paused. Bex broke out into a grin. Suddenly, there was an eruption of loud laughs. We all had tears in our eyes.

"That's so stupid of you!" We all yelled and choked ourselves with our won laughter.

"Okay." Once we all calmed down. "Next person." The bottles span and span until it landed on Liz. Oh my dear Liz.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare." What! Liz never picked dare. Well, we have all changed.

"Make a random rap." Oh, Preston. You need to be more cunning, more sophisticated in your choice of dare!

"urm. Easy.

Let it ride

What?

Let it ride

What?

Let it ride

What?

Let it ride

What?

Walkin' down the street,

Wonderin', wanderin', lookin' for the truth.

Lookin' up and lookin' down,

Can't see the forest for the trees in my youth.

The streets are never clean,

No way to make the green,

You go under the table,

Just to make in on the scene.

I try to pull and push,

Until my pocket's flush,

Doin' trick after trick,

I just wanna' be cush.

Walkin' down the street,

Wonderin', wanderin', lookin' for the truth.

Lookin' up and lookin' down,

Can't see the forest for the trees in my youth.

Momma' was a trick,

Daddy was a treat,

Yellin' and fighting hard,

He didn't care about me.

But you won't see me cry,

No, you won't see me snitch,

Ain't no time for the drama,

Cuz' I just wanna' get rich.

Walkin' down the street,

Wonderin', wanderin', lookin' for the truth.

Lookin' up and lookin' down,

Can't see the forest for the trees in my youth" she ended in a certain flourish that I had never seen on Liz ever before. She clicked her fingers and sucked her teeth. Finally! She has grown up! Insert giggle here.

"ohhh kayyyy!" We all cried.

"My turn!" Liz cried out.

Suddenly, the plane plummeted down and I was beginning to give up to the darkness that was beginning to summon me to deep sleep. The last thing I saw was a smirk on Macey's face…

**A/N: duh, duh, DUH!**

**Heh he he he **

**Thanks for the reviews; your sooooo amazing! **

**Sorry I have been such a liar, I have been super busy to update**

**and sorry thr truth or dare was soooooo short**

**But….**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**CANNOT WAIT TILL YOUR REACTIONS!**

**(evil grin)**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: im annoying, right? **

**I read the review from Guest. Thanks for the criticism, I will be updating as usual with at least the same amount of words in the story as last chapter. Am uncertain about this new chapter though. And im sorry for not updating that good. R&R love love love.**

**Tell me if you don't like it *cough cough Nadiya *cough cough.**

**RM x**

Cammie POV:

I fluttered my eyes open. I was lying on a rumpled bed, in a plain looking room. All that was unique in the room was a boy shadowed by the luminous sun.

"Preston?" We had been here before. He smiled.

"How are you, Cammie?" He sat on the end of the bed.

"Urm, I have a head ache."

"Sorry about that. Macey tends to get a little over excited. She wanted a surprise never-been-seen landing." He said it in a manner that hinted that I did not know her very well.

"well, I would know. I lived with her for, like, three or four years." He grinned.

"true." Their was an awkward pause. The door suddenly burst open.

"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO NEARLY KILL YOU!" Macey cried while hugging me. I pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"Believe me, it wouldn't have killed me anyways."

"You don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand. I have been through the circle of Cavan trying to kill me. And that, they didn't do." I tried to assure her. Amazingly, it worked.

"Bex and Liz, if you would like to join us, we will now have a GROUP HUG!" We hugged all as a group, me, Liz, Bex and Macey.

"YAY! I LOVE GROUP HUGS!" Preston exclaimed and jumped into the hug.

"GET OFF IF YOU WANT YOUR FINGERS!" Bex exclaimed before breaking away from the hug and twisted his fingers quite far back.

"GET OFF OF HIM! NOW!" Macey cried and tried to tackle Bex to the ground.

""CAT FIGHT!" I yelled and jumped onto Bex's back.

"GIRLS! SOP FIGHTING! YOULL KILL EACH OTHER!" Preston yelled and, although he had polished up a little since I first met him, it reminded me how vulnerable and innocent Preston really is. No matter what training he ever does, he will never lose that side of him.

We all laughed out loud.

"Preston. Seriously!" Liz sighed from across the room. "You have never seen us put on a fight before, have you?" We all giggled.

Soon later, Preston muttered "We have limo waiting outside for us." We all cheered. "Girls." He said, shaking his head and walking, no _strolling, _out of the room.

**So… yeah. This is another build up. Sorry! I have a cold like all the time and never get ANY sleep for ages!**

**Sooooooooooo YAH. I wont be able to update for abit of time again (I am trapped between family stuff and homework and school and sleep.) but I promise I wont do this again. Once again. SORRY! **

**I HAVE A SURPRISEE!**

**UNLOCK THE SURPRISE BY GIVING ME 5 MORE REVIEWS!**


	8. Extra!

**A/N: a little extra that will HINT a new thing**

**BIG QUESTION: What is this new thing?**

**Hope you like it! **

**Especially people included. **

**This has nothing to do with United At Last.**

**Ft. myself, my friends, my fanfic friend.**

**Ruby POV:**

"Hello headmistress." I said as I entered the big head's room. It was massive. (not her head.)

"Hello Ruby. Are you alright?" my headmistress asked with full concern in her eyes. I was paling all over, I had never ever been called to the head's office ever. I mean, I was the school's 'Goody Two Shoes.' I doubt a goody two shoes has ever been called to the head's office. Oh gosh.

"I have a preposition for you and 9 other girls." The head smiled warmly at me. "We are to have an exchange with a school in Bath. I would like to invite you to join us on an…expedition to Bath." She glowed. "you can get back to me by tomorrow morning." She replied to my baffled silence.

I thought about it all the time, through till 8 that evening. I had told my mother and she agreed that it would be really good for experience. The head called us that night and confirmed the details.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

The trip was confirmed, we would be in bath for ONE MONTH! The people going were: Sally, Sophie, Jasmine, Lucy, Amelia, Jade, Lilly, Courtney and me. We were all talking as a big clique about all sorts of things, Shoes, Shops and anything that popped up for the whole 2 hours of the journey.

* * *

We were finally their, finally at the school that our school had linked with. It had a beautiful stone building in a long square. AW! No shortcut routs yet.

"Welcome! Come, come, we need to get you to the school assembly." A tall kind looking lady called to us (maybe the headmistress.).

We stepped into the huge (why do they need to be huge?) room and took a seat. She outlined a few students and said we would be pairing with year 11s of the all girls' school.

The headmistress handed us a brochure and I looked into the names of the selected students.

Their was her name.

I wasn't expecting her to be here.

It was Nadiya Hill.

**A/N: at least one thing should be clear about this extra.**

**No, two.**

**I will tell you once again that THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH UNITED WE SPY!**

**WHAT IS THE SECRET MESSAGE IM TRYING TO PUT OUT THERE? **


	9. Chapter 6

Cammie POV:

Once we sorted each other out ( by _sorting _I meant _make-upping_) we made our way to the limo waiting for us. It had Auto Preston, per gentile concessione di viaggio Winters printed on the side, which translated from Italian to English was Preston cars, courtesy of Winters travel. Strange.

Nevertheless, we all filed in the limo and I literally gasped. The limo inside had blue aurora lights shining down on the lush leather seats. 18 of them.

" like it, girls?" Preston called to us in a- what I hate to call- husky voice.

"Well, duh!" Macey exclaimed in that bored tone of her voice.

"Come here, you beauty queen." Preston literally grabbed her, and Macey somewhat liked it and they started to eat each other's faces.

"Oh, come on Macey don't show off!" Liz whispered.

"Fine." Macey huffed.

"so, where are we going, Preston?" I tried to subtly get information out of him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Preston grinned and poured himself a drink from the drinks shelf. Typical billionaire behaviour.

"_please!"_ I really wanted to know where I would see my beautiful Blackthorne Boy.

"Urm." Preston looked like he really wanted to say something. "nah." I turned on my puppy dog eyes at him. Surely this would do it. But no, he ignored my adorable puppy eyes and grinned at Macey. Puh-lease! I sighed. We'd just have to find out when we got their.

(line break)

"Cammie! We're here!" Bex yelled straight into my ear. Loud.

"I know!" I screamed into her ear as payback. She glared at me.

"Come on then girls." Preston was holding Macey's hand as he got what looked like keys out of his pocket and opened the door, passing us each a key while we walked past him.

"Thanks." I called to him as we walked into the open hallway.

I gasped (seriously, all I do is gasp.) It had beautiful white washed walls in the wide open hallway. Their were doors spaced along it and a long set of stairs. Or in other words:

"Whoa." I whispered.

"Solomon sure knows his properties." Preston walked up the stairs pulling Macey with him. What did he mean by that?

**A/N: sorry its so short but I have an eligible excuse!**

**I swear!**

**Basically, I have LOADS of drama in chapter 7. It will be quite shocking indeed.**

**I will uodate when I can (which is not a lot beacsue of school, homework, family stuff and loads of other BS!)**

** sorry its so short!**

**Seeya guys! Next time!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Cammie POV:**

The following day was just like a normal one.

We were having a chick-flick marathon in the home cinema when we heard the door opening. The thing is, we were all in the room, so who could be at the door?

Popcorn flew everywhere, preston was clutched (by macey, of course) and I wanted to see who it was at the door.

I tiptoed the way and saw the shadow move into the living room.

Luckily, he had his back towards me, so I wnt to lunge at him and pinned him beneath my knees.

"Cammie!" Macey cried out.

"I'm okay, I have him."

"Well, you shouldn't treat me like im a criminal. Please, get off of me."

IT WAS GRANT!

"GRANT!" I yelled and hugged him, he hugged me back and grinned at me. His eyes moved to something behind me.

"My British Bombshell!" He went and sucked at Bex's face.

"Liz, nice to see you!" he hugged her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Macey, I've missed you and Preston! My man!" he clapped them both on the back.

So you could imagine what drama it was when Preston announced something.

"So guys, do you love the house?" Preston asked.

There was a chorus of "Yeah"s and "It's awesome!"

But he was only asking Macey.

"It's so cool, Preston. It's like im living in a castle, and believe me; it takes one heck of a house to do that." Macey smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it, because after we get married, this is going to be ours." Preston smiled up at Macey. Her eyes widened.

"oh, Preston!" She whispered.

"Macey Mchenry, my all time favourite girl ever, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Macey cried and Preston slipped on her beautiful, elegant diamond ring.

I had a pang in my stomach. It was hunger. But not for food. For Zach.

Bex was jumping with joy, Grant clapped Preston on the back, Macey was trying to hug Bex, I was smiling from the window sill and Liz began to cry.

"Don't fuss!" Liz cried out when I asked what was wrong. Bex and macey stopped being joyous and came over to us.

"GET LOST!" liz shouted and cried all over again. "ITS ALRIGHT FOR YOU ISN'T It? MACEY, YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED FOR GOD'S SAKE! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN CHEATED ON BEFORE! YOU HAVE NEVER HAD YOUR HEART BROKEN HAVE YOU?" she exploded.

"You don't know that." I said calmly.

"Why are you so mad?" Bex asked.

"JONAS CHEATED ON ME! HE BROKE UP WITH ME WHEN I WALKED INTO HIM! HE'S WITH THE IDIOT. I SAW HER TOO. SHE'S SO PRETTY TOO!" she exploded and got up from her seat.

She ran to the door. I wanted to go up and grab her, but something told me not too. That something was wrong, utterly wrong.

Nobody else had moved either; it was like Liz had placed a wall between us.

She opened the door.

That was when the adrenaline kicked in.

I got up and ran to the door.

When I got their, I could see Liz running into the road.

A van was speeding across the road.

Liz got caught under the lorry before I could reach her.

I had failed to keep another of my best friends safe.

**A/N: I am really sorry, but it had to happen.**

**Even ****_I_**** was in tears while writing this.**

**:(**


	11. Chapter 8

**A/n:**

**I saw your reactions.**

**And you all were shell shocked**

**Assuming I killed Liz.**

**Well, let's see.**

Joe had been in a coma for months, and he was alive.

Bex had been stabbed, and she was alive.

I was kidnapped, and I am alive.

Liz was as close to death as any person would ever have been.

And she is alive.

Of all the things I was expecting to happen, Liz's recovery was the last on the list.

So when she woke up in hospital, we were over the moon.

"Cam?" she croaked out.

"Yes, Liz?" I leaned in a little closer and unfortunately, my hair was stuck in her mouth. She started coughing up my hair. "Sorry."

"Is Jonas here?"

"Oh, Lizzie!" I was about to break the news to her, assuming she didn't remember.

But even is we are spies, there are many things we can't forget.

And Jonas took that hesitation and walked in.

* * *

"Jonas, get out!" I was trying to push him out, even Liz started to cry.

"Cammie! She misunderstood! I didn't cheat, I swear!" he tried to get past me and run to Liz. Even a heartless person would let him explain.

"Oh, Liz!" Jonas tried to take her hand. "You don't understand! She came onto me. I swear! I would never do that to you!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!" Liz started crying again.

"I didn't!" Jonas looked at me as if asking for help, but I didn't know what happened and what the truth was.

"JUST GET LOST, PLEASE!" Liz cried, and it was as if she were drowning in her tears, gaping for air. "GET HIM OUT!" she cried to me.

I didn't know what to do. Once again, it was like I had a brain freeze. Where I was unable do anything. All I could do was hear Jonas.

"Liz! I didn't break up with you! Remember? I said 'We will not see each other until a day far away!' It was a clue, a hint, A CODE!" Jonas' voice crept louder and louder.

Liz sat there.

The realisation hit her.

A smile crept up on her face.

The life edged onto her face.

She leaned over and kissed Jonas.

**A/N: LOL!**

**No writer can break up a cute couple like Jiz.**

**(That's my official name for them.)**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Update in a few days again!**

**Love, love in next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 9

Cammie POV:

Liz, to my relief, was released from the Hospital a few weeks later.

When she got back, I couldn't help but think she had Jonas now. I was the only person alone without Zach.

I sat every day by myself in the cinema while the others whispered in each other's ears and giggled. Way to rub it in my face. To make the time pass, I drew up the following list:

**Reasons I am missing Zach:**

**I'm alone**

**I'm all alone**

**I'm all alone while the rest of the girl's are occupied in cute little couples.**

**He's on my mind all the time.**

**The last time we were together was 2 months ago, when he left me with great reluctance to go on a mission. In Australia. **

**Australia is 9445.77 miles away.**

I can hear what Jonas is whispering into Liz's ear, because a) he's right next to me and b) the movie has just stopped. The conversation went like this:

Jonas: Liz, are you okay?

Liz: Yes, why wouldn't I be?

Jonas: Because it must've hurt when you fell from heaven.

I know, cheesy or what? But it matched to the situation, she was close to death, and here she is. Ha freaking ha.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen to grab refreshments, a drink or something.

What I didn't expect was a shadow lurking in the corner of the room.

**A/n: I KNOW IT'S TINY!**

**Im sorrrrryyyyy!**

**Look!**

**Im crying!**

**Please! Don't kill me!**

**I am soooo busy right now I can't get my head screwed on!**

**Sorry!**

**So!**

**What did you think?**

**And this is the actual chapter, the other was inaccurate.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get onto the next chapter.**

**LOOVE LOVE.**

**(hope you had a merry Christmas and got all the things you wanted.)**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/n: SO SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU GOUYS FOR BEING PAITIENT FOR LIKE AGES!**

**I love you!**

**(ps: check out my new fanfic: you only have one shot, drop a review!)**

**WE ARE AT CHAPTER 10 ALREADY?**

**WOAH**

Cammie POV:

There are points in life where you need to just get a universal remote and pause everything and take a second to BREATH.

Even if I have a genius friend who somehow managed to plot the third world war, she is yet to come up with a device as such. I need it now. Thanks a lot Liz.

"Hey."

My breath got caught up in my throat.

Oh my god.

He's actually here.

I think I will stop breathing now.

Wait, doesn't that kill you?

I AM A SPY AND I DON'T KNOW THAT!

Okay.

It's okay.

He's just a figure of your imagination.

He's going to speak!

Oh my god.

"Hey Gallagher girl." Zach smirked at me. Ooh that smirk! He frowned. "Are you okay?" he took a step forward.

I suddenly realised I had my mouth clamped shut and I was fidgeting with my top. Oh my god!

"H-h-hh-hhhh-hhhhhhh-i." I whispered.

Zach smirked once again. This time, it wasn't a hi-im-pleased-to-see-you-again smile like before, no, it was a I-make-you-feel-funny-don't-I sort of smile. Oh snap.

"Something wrong, Gallagher girl?" Hello cocky Zach. Welcome back!

"no." I managed to croak out.

"That's so Goode." Zach smirked again, as if I wasn't already choking my life out of me.

I managed a small smile.

"I missed you." I whispered once more.

"really? That's funny." I frowned. What a jerk! "Because I feel just the same."

The whole world came rushing back to me.

He loved me.

He missed me.

FINALLY I'M NOT ALONE!

"Cams, who are you talking to?" Macey called out.

**A/n: and you thought my comeback would be rubbish?**

**Ha ha.**

**There! A little bit of Zammie for you.**

***grins madly***

**He he he.**


End file.
